<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best friends forever by kris_stein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405933">Best friends forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein'>kris_stein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупо цепляться за детские обещания, но Стэн не может просто сделать глубокий вдох — и отпустить. Поэтому он проверяет входящие, злится, когда там пусто, и не понимает, что его настоящий друг всегда был и остаётся рядом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best friends forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Writober 2019 по теме «Обещания и клятвы».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проржавевшие качели ужасно скрипят, а Кенни улыбается так, словно слышит в этом отвратительном звуке прекрасную музыку. Он беззаботно подаётся вперёд и назад, вперёд и наза-а-ад, медленно и протяжно, не замечая, что это действует Стэну на нервы.</p>
<p>Марш бросает окурок в банку из-под пива и радуется, что не придётся мотать мили до дома: он уже прилично надрался, и точно свалился бы с велика на полпути к ферме. Возможно, только для того, чтобы не возвращаться, Стэн и напился.</p>
<p>Кенни насвистывает что-то себе под нос, подбирая высоту под скрип качелей, и хочется сбросить его на землю, чтобы перестал, но двигаться слишком лень.</p>
<p>Стон ржавого железа разносится по пустынной баскетбольной площадке и улетает в звёздное небо. Внутри себя Стэн стонет так же жалобно и надрывно.</p>
<p>— У тебя ещё осталось? — спрашивает Кенни, вытягивая длинные ноги.</p>
<p>Скрип наконец затихает.</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>Стэн передаёт наполовину пустую бутылку. Последняя: закончится — и придётся идти.</p>
<p>— Переночую у тебя?</p>
<p>— Конечно, чел, — Кенни усмехается: — Плати сигами.</p>
<p>Зажигалка вспыхивает ярким огоньком, и Кенни складывает губы трубочкой, пытаясь выдохнуть дымное кольцо. Не получается.</p>
<p>У Кенни вообще почти ничего по жизни не получается, он нелепый и вечно вляпывается в неприятности, когда все остальные уже перестали, и всё равно он лучше всех остальных. Он единственный, кто сдержал обещание о дружбе навсегда.</p>
<p>Конечно, это не потому что он такой классный или тупой, чтобы пожертвовать успехом ради дурацкой детской клятвы, Стэну просто повезло, что Кенни такой же неудачник, как он. Но причины не важны. Важно только то, что Кенни в любой момент рядом, а остальные — нет.</p>
<p>Стэн забирает пиво, пьёт под возобновившийся скрип и хмурится, услышав оповещение об смске. Сейчас этот звук даже противнее завывания качелей, особенно когда он видит, от кого сообщение.</p>
<p>— Блять, серьёзно?</p>
<p>Кенни останавливается и смотрит, но не спрашивает. Только спустя почти двадцать лет дружбы Стэн понял, что этот внимательный взгляд куда лучше уточняющих вопросов и логичных рассуждений. </p>
<p>Кенни не пытается помочь или спасти, он только слушает.</p>
<p>— «Извини, не смогу приехать, очень много работы», — читает Стэн вслух. — И всё. После четырёх дней молчания, сука.</p>
<p>— Кайл говнюк, — легко соглашается Кенни.</p>
<p>— Помнишь, он говорил, когда уезжал в свой сраный универ? Говорил, что будет возвращаться каждое лето.</p>
<p>Стэн допивает пиво, давится от злости и швыряет пустую бутылку куда-то вперёд. Она со звоном разлетается об угол детской песочницы.</p>
<p>— Ну, похоже, у него есть дела поважнее.</p>
<p>Снова звучит уведомление.</p>
<p>— «Я точно приеду в сентябре, обещаю», — читает Стэн, хмурится и быстро набирает ответ: — «Твои обещания — это лживый поток дерьма».</p>
<p>Сообщение улетает в солнечную Калифорнию, и Стэн неожиданно понимает, что дышать стало легче.</p>
<p>— В сентябре у Айка день рождения, — говорит Кенни и тушит сигарету о подошву кеды.</p>
<p>Пиво закончилось, но идти домой он не предлагает — смотрит на яркие звёзды и тихо вздыхает о чём-то своём.</p>
<p>— Бля, точно, — Стэн смотрит на отправленное сообщение, и ничуть не жалеет, потому что уверен: Кайл дай бог через неделю его прочитает. — Уж это он пропустить не сможет.</p>
<p>Стэн прикуривает, протягивает Кенни сигарету и зажигалку, и тот едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ.</p>
<p>Они сидят на площадке почти до рассвета, качели скрипят, Кенни мелодично насвистывает, больше почему-то не раздражая, а Кайл в сентябре так и не приезжает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>